valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeiRetning/How good is my Guaranteed UR Ticket Draw?
(Updated 4th September 2017) Using Guaranteed UR Tickets is always an exciting moment in the game, we always wonder what will we get from the ticket. It gets more exciting when there is an Abyssal Archwitch Hunt around the corner, where we get a shot at getting a bunch of them! :) Below is a classification of how good a draw is based on the current meta of the game(As of Aug 2017) and the card quality in GUR form. Disclaimer - How good a draw is might be different for you base on your current collection/needs, requirements and taste ;) B'est of the Best Draws'(Buy the lottery today!) - Ixtab (9-12x MultiHitter) - Party Crasher (2 Proc at 20% All Element Team Unleasher) B'est Draws'(Part of the Meta) - Any 10x MultiHitters(E.g. Poison Tea, Formula) - 650%+ Single Element Att Buffers (E.g. Warrior Pup) - 400%+ All Element Att Buffers (E.g. Bomby) - Team (Single/All Element) Unleashers(E.g Pasiphae, Funeral March) Very Good' Draws'(Quality Cards) - Orbit (A Salvo without Element restrictions) - Mormo (A card with 2 very useful Skill) Good Draws(Essential to End Game Teams) - Salvos (E.g. Black Lily) - 300%+ All Element Att Buffers(E.g. Hyde) - Single Target Unleashers(E.g. Conjurer) - 4+ Turn Skip + AOE(E.g. Assault Angel) - Bookworm (A card with much higher than usual Null proc chance) Decent Draws(Useful in certain ways, not too many needed) - Snowballers(E.g. Amanojaku) - Nullers(E.g. Sif) - Turn Skip Only (E.g. Helen) - 80% Debuffers(E.g. Takemikazuchi) Ok Draws(Useable Cards) - 350%+ Single Element Att Buffers(E.g. Furries) - AOEs(E.g. Ali Baba) Better Luck Next Time Draws(Might be useful one day) - Any 6x or lesser MultiHitter(E.g. Anat) - Self Buffers(E.g. Pole Position) - Critical Damage(E.g. Trap Master) - Team Healer(E.g. Melon Soda) - Counter Attackers(E.g. White Owl) - Single Target Damage(E.g. Arethusa) - Random Skill(E.g. Amduscias) Unclassified Cards(Cards I decided to not classify because of various reasons) - Capone – Current best use is to deal big damage ~10m to LAW if our collection is limited, could have greater potential depending on what game system will appear in the future so decided to not classify her for now - Balancer – Usefulness depends on the team and card composition A few things of note - Some cards change skills after they become GUR, e.g. Chainsaw Girl, so don't dismiss your bad draws straightaway. :) - Mynet made some old cards as point booster for the 6th AAW, so even if you get a useless card, it might have chance to become useful still(Who know what Mynet will do) so do consider keeping them if you can spare the space. Comments and Questions are welcomed! I will try my best to answer them. :) Thanks for reading and May your Ticket draws always be the best for you! Other Blogs of mine you might be interested in What cards should I use my LR/UR/SR Mirror Maiden on for competitiveness? What UR cards are worthy for Mirror Maiden? Category:Blog posts